PeDeKaTe
by Hydrilla
Summary: "Permisi, Kak. Aku mau lewat." Otomatis Sakura noleh. Anjrit! Kenapa malaikat Tuhan bisa jatuh ke bumi! Lihat mata gelap itu yang memandang Sakura dengan datar. Lihat wajah mulus tanpa noda yang menempel(mungkin Ibunya memakai detergen anti noda yang dahsyat? Entah. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu). Lihat hidung mancung dan bibir kissable itu. Sakura pengen melting!/ For Sakura's birthday:)


_**Naruto and All Characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story and Plot belongs to Me**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**PeDeKaTe**_

_**.**_

_**For Sakura's Birthday :D**_

_**.**_

_**I warn you! This fan-fiction contain OOC to the MAX, AU, Gajeness, Typo(s), Gombalan garing kriuk-kriuk, alayers everywhere, nistahh, de-el-el. Well, I've warn you eaahh :* Jadi kalo muntah-muntah jangan salahin akkohh, okay? ;***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Oh yeah, test semester.

Apa yang lebih buruk dari itu? Dimana nilai test kali ini untuk penunjang nilai tugas yang (oh, pastinya) hancur karena tidak dikerjakan. Ayolah, memang siapa yang peduli mengerjakan tugas musim panas saat birunya langit dan harum laut melambai-lambai? Siapa juga yang peduli dengan tugas musim semi saat _Sakura _tengah bermekaran dan festival dimana-mana?

Berbicara soal Sakura, gadis musim semi bernama _sama_ itu sedang mencari-cari tempat duduknya untuk test kali ini. Dimana ujian kali ini merupakan test semester ke-enam yang nilainya akan dipertimbangkan untuk memenuhi persyaratan kelulusan. _U-yeah, another_ _shit again. _Silakan bergulung-gulung di lantai untuk kalian yang ada ditingkat akhir yang notabene tersibukkan oleh _tryout, _ujian akhir sekolah berstandar nasional, dan tentu saja _national exam. Geez, God dammit!_

Pada akhirnya, Sakura menemukan tempat duduknya. Di paling pojok belakang, dekat dengan peralatan kebersihan yang dengan tidak sopannya tersebar di lantai. _Ini kenapa adik kelasnya jorok banget, woy?!_

Sakura mengela napas. Bukan waktunya untuk mengeluh. Dikeluarkannya buku mata pelajaran yang akan diujikan nanti. Baru saja halaman pertama dibacanya, sebuah suara mengagetkan Sakura.

"Permisi, Kak. Aku mau lewat."

Otomatis Sakura menoleh.

Anjrit!

Kenapa malaikat Tuhan bisa jatuh ke bumi?! Lihat mata gelap itu yang memandang Sakura dengan datar. Lihat wajah mulus tanpa noda yang menempel (mungkin Ibunya memakai detergen anti noda yang dahsyat? Entahlah. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu). Lihat hidung mancung dan bibir _kissable _itu. Sakura pengen _melting~_

"A-ah! Silakan."

Sakura jaim. Harga diri hilang dong, kalau di depan adik kelas dianya _blingsatan. _

Kalau diperhatikan, adik kelasnya yang satu itu ganteng. Ganteng pangkat sejuta, dan pangkatnya positif, bukan negatif. Tapi sayang, baru tingkat satu. Coba kalau sepantaran sama Sakura, pasti sudah diembat. _Yaelah Sak, kayak dia mau aja sama elo. _

**-oOo-**

_Syitmen._

Sasuke tidak menyangka teman sebangkunya saat test kali ini adalah kakak kelas dengan rambut _bubble gum _yang dulu pernah ia lihat di perpustakaan. Gadis yang sama saat ia lihat waktu upacara penerimaan siswa baru dulu. Gadis yang _sama-sama_ membuat jantungnya berdegup berlipat ganda.

Oh, _Man! _Tuhan memang adil.

Sasuke jadi tidak nafsu belajar. Hei! Buat apa belajar jika nilai testnya selalu diatas kriteria ketuntasan minimal? Dan tolong jangan samakan dia dengan Naruto atau Kiba yang sudah menyiapkan contekan setiap malamnya. Pada akhirnya, ia memilih memandang Sakura yang tengah membaca bukunya.

Gadis itu mengerutkan kening membaca buku setebal dosa di hadapannya. Sakura tengah serius memahami materi-materi yang akan diujikan nanti. Nilai _tryout-_nya kemarin jelek, dan ini kesempatannya untuk memerbaiki nilai. Mana mungkin ia lewatkan kesempatan ini.

Sasuke jadi _mesem_ sendiri. Bukannya ia gila atau apa. Ia hanya merasa kagum pada gadis yang satu ini. Sasuke sudah sering mendengar simpang-siur gadis itu yang sering mendapat peringkat pararel dan menang berbagai kejuaraan.

Jelas Sasuke kagum. Sudah terkenal pintar, masih saja tetap belajar. Tidak seperti kakak kelas lain yang pastinya –'_Woy, lo nanti jangan lupa contekin gue!' _Atau '_Shit! Gue belom bikin contekan!' _bahkan _'Ah, gue bawa buku materi ajadah~' _Yah, sekitar seperti itu.

Tapi yang terpenting, gadis berambut merah muda itu sudah membuat Sasuke yang akan merasa bosan selama test nanti merubah presepsinya.

**-oOo-**

Hari kedua test.

Seperti hari pertama, semuanya berjalan lancar. Saat ini, sedang istirahat sebelum ujian mata pelajaran kedua dilaksanakan. Tapi _hell! _Siapa pemuda berambut merah darah yang tengah menggenggam tangan Sakura itu?!

Sasuke panas. Ingin sekali ia menampar kakak kelas yang berani menyentuh Sakuranya. _Wait a sec! _Kapan Sakura sudah menjadi kekasihmu Sasuke?

Oh, tolong! Sasuke ingin sekali bergulung-gulung di lantai, mengendap-endap seperti agen FBI, dan menembaki pemuda itu seperti di _film-film. _Namun apa daya, ia tak mampu berbuat banyak.

Tapi –aha! Ingatkan dia untuk mengambil contekan dan buku materi yang diselundupkan pemuda itu di laci meja. _Khukhukhu, _pembalasan memang lebih kejam dari perbuatan. _But, Sas, lo nggak perlu bikin dia sampai dapet nilai jeblok, 'kan?_

**-oOo-**

Hari ketiga test.

_Anjryit, gua lupa bawa pensil. _

U-_yeah, _umpatan milik Sasuke kini bergema di kepalanya. Sekarang sedang ujian Fisika dan ia lupa bawa pensil untuk mengisi _essay_ hitungan. Bisa saja ia memakai bolpoint, tapi soal perhitungan sedikit banyak pasti ada kesalahan.

Tolong tampar Anko-_sensei _yang mengharuskan kerapian dan kebersihan. Mengerti maksudnya? Sedikit saja coretan yang bukan jawaban, nilai akan dikurangi. Dan kebersihan bukan berarti membiarkan lembar jawab tetap _bersih as know as _tidak dijawab sama sekali. Tapi tidak ada bekas _tipe-x, urekan _bolpoin, dan sebagainya.

Nah, Sasuke dilema. Mana mau ia mendapat pengurangan nilai di mata pelajaran Fisika. Ya sudah deh, nekat saja.

"Kak, boleh pinjem pensil?"

Sakura menoleh. Ia tersenyum manis –semanis madu.

Saat itu, Sasuke bagaikan terkena hembusan angin dari gunung _Everest. _Sosok Sakura yang tersenyum sudah terhias _blink-blink _dan bunga-bunga semerbak. Muncul sayap-sayap imajiner milik bidadari di belakang Sakura. _Terima kasih telah menurunkan salah satu bidadarimu, Tuhan! _

Sakura menyodorkan pensil mekaniknya. Dan saat itulah mereka terpaku. Tangan keduanya bersentuhan, tanpa sengaja saling menggenggam. Jantung keduanya berdentum sangat cepat. Warna merah samar-samar terhias di wajah mereka. _Oh gosh! _Mereka sama-sama jatuh cinta terhadap masing-masing.

"Ehem."

Ah, jangan lupakan pengawas ujiannya.

"CIYEEE~~"

-Dan peserta ujian yang lainnya juga.

**-oOo-**

Hari test keempat.

Test matematika sedang berlangsung. _Yeah, _semuanya menjadi hening memikirkan jawaban (atau stategi yang tepat?) untuk mengisi lembar jawab. Tolong usir _Anko-sensei _yang dengan sangarnya melipat tangan di depan dada sambil menatap tajam murid-murid yang tengah mengerjakan soal.

Mimpi apa mereka semalam bisa mendapatkan pengawas sebegini garang? Mereka pun tak berani berulah. Jangankan meminta contekan, menoleh sana-sini pun mereka tak berani. _Ck, kasihan._

Keadaan gelisah juga melingkupi Uchiha Sasuke. Keringat dingin turun di pelipisnya. Bukan, bukannya ia sedang bingung dengan matematika yang dihadapinya. Toh, ia sudah menguasai semua materinya. Tapi, ada hal yang mengganjal pikirannya sedari tadi. Diliriknya Haruno Sakura yang tampak tenang mengerjakan soal matematikannya.

Ah, entah kenapa ia mendapatkan ide. Disobeknya kertas coretan yang digunakannya untuk berhitung tadi. Seringai hadir di bibirnya. Tangannya pun dengan cepat menulis sesuatu _entah apa. _

Tak lama, kertas itu disodorkannya kepada Sakura.

'_**Kak, boleh aku minta tolong?'**_

Sakura mengernyit melihat kertas yang disodorkan Sasuke. Tanpa pikir panjang, diraihnya kertas itu dan dibacanya. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, Sakura menulis sesuatu di kertas itu.

'_**Boleh aja. Aku udah hampir selesai kok. :) Mau minta tolong apa? Soal matematika, ya? ^^'**_

Sasuke berteriak girang dalam hati. Tak lama, ia menyodorkan kembali kertas tadi yang telah ditulis _sesuatu_ olehnya.

'_**Iya nih, aljabar. h+h hasilnya apa, ya?'**_

Sakura mengernyit. _Hah? Masa soal gampang begitu nggak bisa jawab?_

'_**Jawabannya 2h dong dek :)'**_

Sasuke tertawa nista dalam hati. Ditulisnya kembali _sesuatu _dikertas itu.

'_**Salah dong kak. Jawabannya itu C. :D'**_

Sakura mengerutkan dahi semakin dalam. Perasaan selama ia belajar aljabar, tak pernah sekalipun variabel yang sama jika dijumlah akan menjadi variabel yang lain.

'_**Kok bisa? :O'**_

Sasuke membalas dengan cepat.

'_**Kan hati aku ditambah hati kakak jadi cinta ;D'**_

_Blush! _

Ah, Sakura jadi tidak konsen lagi mengerjakan soal. 'Kan dia sibuk menenangkan debaran jantungnya.

**-oOo-**

Hari kelima.

Hari terakhir test semester kali ini. _Hell yeah! _Besok adalah hari Sabtu dimana sekolah libur sampai hari Minggu. Guratan-guratan semangat terlihat jelas di wajah setiap siswa. Tak sabar menantikan akhir dari test sialan yang sudah menguras pikiran mereka.

Test pun berjalan lancar selancar jalan tol. Mulus tanpa hambatan. Pelajaran terakhir yang diujikan adalah sastra Jepang. Dimana hal ini sudah melekat di setiap insan warga Jepang itu sendiri. Tentu saja mereka dengan mudah mengerjakannya.

Begitupula Uchiha Sasuke yang nampak lancar-lancar saja mengerjakan soal-soalnya. Sunggingan senyum hadir di wajah tampannya. Tiba-tiba, bolpoinnya menggelinding ke ujung meja Sakura. Tubuh Sasuke mendekat, menempel ke tubuh Sakura untuk meraih bolpoinnya.

_**Cup~**_

Kecupan di pipi didapatkan oleh Sakura. Wajah gadis itu sudah sangat memerah dan debaran jantungnya tak menentu. _Geez, _Sasuke modus.

"Nanti pulang bareng ya, _**Pacarku.**_"

Sakura hanya mengangguk kaku karena tubuhnya serasa dapat setruman puluhan juta watt. Dan _Kakashi-sensei _yang mengawasi ujian kali itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

"Dasar Sasuke. Cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan, ck, ck, ck."

_**END XD**_

_A/N:_

_FIX INI CURHATAN GUE BANGET LOLOLOLOL_

_Wkwkwk, entah kenapa saya berasa banget curhat lewat sini. Tapi kejadian Sasuke yang nembak Sakura pake acara kertas-kertasan dan pake nyipok segala itu murni karangan saya sih, hihihi :D_

_Kalian tahu maksud gombalan Sasuke kan? Wakakakak XD_

_Oh ya, mapelnya, sama hari-hari testnya itu saya ngarang, hahaha. _

_And then, ini spesial for Sakura birthday \(^O^)/ Semula sih pengen bikin cerita hurt-comfort. Tapi masa iya pas ulang tahun malah sedih. Jadi saya bikin yang fluffy deh, hehe :D_

_Okay, no bacot again. Wanna gimme __**review?**_

_Salam hangat,_

_-Hydrilla :)_


End file.
